A fluid-based switch such as a liquid metal micro switch (LIMMS) comprises a switching fluid (e.g., mercury) that serves to electrically couple and decouple at least a pair of electrically conductive elements in response to forces that are applied to the switching fluid. Typically, the forces are applied to the switching fluid by means of an actuating fluid that is heated or pumped.